Tom and Jerry 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue! (transcript)
This article is a transcript of the SpongeBob SquarePantsamusement ride "Tom and Jerry 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue!," which was released on April 19, 2013. of ocean with small island * French narrator: throat Testing. Testing. 1, 2. Attention all passengers! This is your captain speaking. In cooperation to our journey to the depth, I must ask there's no cameras, cellphones and other electronic gizmos and gadgets be turned off and stored away to treat. Now you put on your 3D glasses and prepare to submerge. Merci and bon voyage. * theme song instrumental plays and the camera pans down into a first person view of inside of a submarine with electric sound effects and submarine sirens going off * French narrator: Welcome everyone. You are booked for a tranquil tour of Bikini Bottom's jellyfish fields. Your guide will be one, Tom and Jerry. Your tour will now begin. * Submarine sinks underwater and starts to fly through Bikini Bottom] * French Narrator: Ah, Bikini Bottom an underwater wonderland teaming with life but your tour does not start here. No your journey begins just pass town. Watch your head. * hits the top of an anchor * scallops fly across and chirp at the camera * stops and lands at Jellyfish fields * French Narrator: Here we are at the House of Mouse. * Tom and Jerry: singing: La la la la la la la la la la laa. start dancing and singing the Jellyfishing song Jellylelly lellyjelly jellylelly lellyjelly! It's the Jellyfishing song! clap Jellylelly lellyjelly jellylelly lellyjelly! Everybody sing along. clap * Tom: Now remember Jerry, Jellyfishing is all in the wrist. * Jerry: Got it! net on jellyfish causing it to buzz and knock Jerry over harder * Tom: Careful Jerry! We wouldn't want to hurt the little jelly! * Jerry: back up She's okay. * Tom: I think actually that one's a 'he'. * Jerry: Tom! There's some weird-looking fish watching us. * Tom: What?! calms down No no it's okay Jerry. These weird-looking fish are with me! * Spike: up to SpongeBob and Patrick holding a jellyfish net launcher Hi ya'll! * SpongeBob: Hey Sandy! * Patrick: Uh, what's that? * Sandy: This is my jellyfish net launcher. net at the camera SpongeBob asked me to bring it to help show these fine fish what jellyfishing is all about! * Patrick: ...and I thought I was doing a pretty good job. * SpongeBob: Hey where did all the jellyfish go? Hmm... around * Patrick: around They were just here. * Sandy: I wonder where they could be. * swarm of jellyfish starts moving towards them, behind them * SpongeBob: What's that noise? jellyfish swarm crashes into them and they all start to get lifted into the air by the jellyfish Argh! Hang on you guys! Woah! * SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy: Argh! lifted by jellyfish * Sandy: Aww, I dropped my net launcher! * Patrick: Look, it's a tiny Bikini Bottom! * SpongeBob: No Patrick! We're up high! * Patrick: Oh hey, I can see my rock from here! Hello rock! waving * SpongeBob: And there's the Krusty Krab! at Krusty Krab Hi Mr Krabs! waving * Mr Krabs: SpongeBob! Get back to work! * SpongeBob: start wobbling on his feet Dwah! Phew looks like the worst is over! start rapidly moving again and then pulling them through Argh! get detached from his body and then he grabs them again as the jellyfish are pulling him * Sandy: It's Goo Lagoon! * Patrick: I didn't bring my tanning butter. * SpongeBob: Hi Squidward! someone accidentally 'Scuse me! Pardon me! * Sandy: Patrick! Look out! and Patrick hit two changing booths and come out in bikinis Ya'll look ridiculous. * SpongeBob: laughs Jealous? Everyone okay back there? lift them higher into the air again Wow, we're in one huge herd of jellyfish. * Patrick: Yeah it's like they're running from something or something, or something. * SpongeBob: gasp Look! They're trying to get away from that big truck! * Patrick: It's sucking them up! * SpongeBob: We gotta' help 'em. * Sandy: Well boys lets get to it! Hyah! * SpongeBob: No! No! Argh! Argh! * Plankton: evilly Hello SpongeBoob. * SpongeBob: gasp Plankton! * Plankton: away in the jellyfish sucking truck * Sandy: Stop that truck! * truck goes over a ramp like hill and starts flying in the air * SpongeBob: in front of truck I got it! I got it! I got it! run over and muffles painfully * Patrick: Argh! * Plankton: laughs You're just in time for the most exciting part of my latest and greatest plan. Behold! out chart I'm draining these jellyfish of all their dangerous electricity so I can use it to destroy the Krusty Krab! laugh Pretty cool huh? Oh and I should also mention my loud Electric Karen! * SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy: electrocuted by Karen Argh! Ough! Argh! * Plankton: Later Jelly-lovers! Tiss! Tiss! * SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy: and whimpering after being electrocuted * SpongeBob: We have to do something! * Sandy and Patrick: Yeah! * Patrick: Let's go get some milkshakes! * SpongeBob: No Patrick! That's not what I mean. * Flying Dutchman's ghostly ship crashes * SpongeBob}What was that?! * The Flying Dutchman: out of his ship and gasping What is it now? * SpongeBob: peels off revealing skeleton Argh! * The Flying Dutchman: First me seas are devoured with black sooty soot, and now a broken headlight! And me horoscope said it was going to be a good day. I hold all ye responsible for this calamity! I've a very special place for troublemakers the likes of you! them on a rope through his ship * SpongeBob: grunts * The Flying Dutchman: Save your breath. You be needing it where you're going. * Patrick: I gotta sneeze. * The Flying Dutchman: For your bad deeds, I sentence you to the perfume department! perfume department * SpongeBob and Patrick: sprayed by giant realistic hands with perfume bottles and start running around in circles Argh! Argh! Argh! My nose! * The Flying Dutchman: at Sandy Hey how aren't you agonizing in pain? * Sandy: water helmet * The Flying Dutchman: Oh. * Sandy: We didn't cause those toxins out there. Plankton did! * The Flying Dutchman: Well why didn't ya say so? * Sandy: Because they're at SpongeBob and Patrick run into each other them! * The Flying Dutchman: C'mon then. We'll stop that shrimp with me cannons. * SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy: [ Getting dragged into a room full of cannons] Ahh! * Patrick: Wow they're sharp! at weapons * The Flying Dutchman: Welcome to me cannon room. * SpongeBob: Wow! * Patrick: Hey, Plankton's on this evil television. through telescope * Sandy: That's a telescope Patrick. * SpongeBob: through telescope Oh my gosh! He's zapping the Krusty Krab! Take a look guys! goes into telescope revealing Plankton zapping the Krusty Krab with jellyfish electricity * Mr Krabs: Plankton! Not me Krusty Krab! * SpongeBob: We have to stop Plankton! * The Flying Dutchman: Nothing a couple of cannonballs can't fix! cannonball * Patrick: Hey what if we use this old net? it through cannon * The Flying Dutchman: You do know that net was tied to your leg, right? * Patrick: laughs Wait. What? * SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy: out of the window screaming, connected to the rope of the net landing in front of SpongeBob's house * SpongeBob: Hi Gary! Hi Squidward! getting pulled through downtown Bikini Bottom * Patrick: Downtown Bikini Bottom! * Plankton: The Krusty Krab will be mine! * SpongeBob: Oh hey there's Plankton's truck! crash into it * Jerry: Oh look the jellyfish are free! * Butch: Well this looks like a perfect time for me to get outta here! jellyfish fires a net at him getting knocked into the camera. Oww! * Jerry: Hey Tom! * Tom: I'm over here. and absorbed * Spike: gasp You're sucking in all the bites of filthy soot! * Tom: Yuep! We sponges are natural filters. soot * Me: SpongeBob! Break's over! * Jerry: Smells pretty. * Tom: Fellow jelly fishers, I salute thee. You did real well for your first time out! * Patrick: Yeah! Not bad. * Sandy: Sayonara! * Jerry: That's French for goodbye! * Tom: Oh, jellylelly lellyjelly jellylelly lellyjelly! It's the Jellyfishing song! clap Jellylelly lellyjelly jellylelly lellyjelly! Everybody sing along! * to shot of ocean with small island * The French Narrator: And so our undersea journey comes to an end. Please be careful as you exit from the submersible, and please do not try to smuggle any jellyfish out in your pants. Believe me you will regret it. Au revoir Category:Transcripts